Different Styles of Prosthetics And Their Impact On Humanity by Kerri Miller
If you are missing an arm or leg, an artificial limb can sometimes replace it. The device used to replace your missing limb is called a prosthesis. Prosthetic limbs can help you perform daily activities at a level of nearly as well as before. When someone loses a limb due to injury or disease, the rich functionality once provided by that limb is lost. Prosthetist are using advanced technology to allow amputees the best quality of life possible. After evaluation by your doctor has occurred and he has proscribed a prescription for a prosthesis, the creation of the limb begins. The prosthetist will create a cast of the residual limb. Residual is the term used for the remaining part of the patient’s own limb.http://www.explainthatstuff.com/ The technician then will fill it with plaster. In this processes they are creating what is considered the “positive” mold. A diagnostic socket is then formed from a clear PETG plastic. This plastic is then placed in an infra-red oven to bake. To provide a comfortable fit, a test socket is used. This allows the practitioner to see where pressure is felt. A torch or heat gun is used to gently soften the plastic and relieve the areas of pressures that you felt. Foam padding is also an option that can be added to the interior of the socket if needed. With the completion of the residual limb cast, selection of what method to use in holding yourself in the new prosthetic limb must be decided. The three methods include suction, vacuum, and pin system. The suction method involves a one way expulsion valve installed into your socket that allows air to be pushed out when inserting the prosthetic limb. This method then does not allow air back in, creating the suction and holds the limb in place. Vacuum involves the same concept as suction, however it uses a pump to suck the air out while the limb is being worn to create a negative atmosphere holding the limb in the socket. The pin system places a silicone liner over the residual limb which has a serrated pin at the bottom that clicks into a lock bolted into the bottom of the socket. After the limb has been created, fitted, and delivered; adjustments over time are generally necessary to ensure proper fit is maintained. The overall goal for each prosthetic limb is to create a limb that fits well and facilities the patient’s lifestyle. Prosthetics are meant to help a patient get back their usual lives and engage in activities of daily living. Prosthetics can be custom designed for many types of special uses to accommodate the patient’s needs. Patients that have had upper-limb amputation can select from a cosmetic, body-powered, or myoelectric prosthesis. Cosmetic prosthetics focus more on the appearance of the limb rather than the movement. Technology has advanced cosmetics to the point where it is difficult to tell the limb is not real just by simply looking at it. If your daily lifestyle involves more movement, a body-powered limb may be considered. This prosthetic allows muscles relative to the area to control the limb through cables. It establishes more degrees of freedom but can only output one movement at a time. Myoelectric prosthetics provide the most benefits for the user. It picks up the electrical action potential in the residual muscles in the amputated limb. Once these actions are received, the prosthesis amplifies the signal using a 6-volt battery in which powers the motors operating the respective part of the arm. Myoelectric prosthetics are often selected over cosmetic and body-powered because they provide a higher degree of freedom and does not require the patient to perform frequent strenuous muscle contractions.http://bme240.eng.uci.edu/students/10s/slam5/types.html Whichever style is decided upon will depend on what the patient wants to get out of his prosthetic. Along with different styles of prosthetics, there are types as well. In theory, any part of the body can be replaced by a prosthesis. In practice however they’re four common types of the prosthetic limb. These replace either a partial or complete loss of an arm of leg. The types include transtibial, transfemoral, transradial, and transhumeral. Transtibial is a prosthetic that is below the knee so a lower leg attached to an intact upper leg. Since transtibial is below the knee, transfemoral is above the knee. This including a prosthetic lower and upper leg, including a prosthetic knee. The above-the-knee prosthetic can be difficult for a patient to maneuver because of its detailed functionality of the artificial knee. The transtibial contains the knee still so patients find better mobility than those with an above-the-knee. Transradial is below the elbow, meaning a prosthetic forearm. Transhumeral concludes that is above the elbow. A prosthetic lower and upper arm, including a prosthetic elbow. Researchers have used technology advancement as an advantage. They have created a C-leg to help patients look beyond the struggle of the above-the-knee disadvantages. The C-leg was designed to reproduce the functions of a biological leg. The C-leg is controlled by a microprocessor. The microprocessor knee receives feedback from multiple sensors 50 times a second, allowing the knee to anticipate the next move and make adjustments in real times. It keeps your knee stable and always ready to support the human body if a stumble occurs. The C-leg contains different modes to fit the situation of living you are partaking in. Switching modes is done by using an app for the Android. They are called MyModes and they make activities like biking, dancing, and golfing easier. The C-leg uses sophisticated sensors to determine where it is in space at all times and to make precise adjustments at every moment of each step.http://www.ottobockus.com/prosthetics/lower-limb-prosthetics/ Even if a patient decides the C-leg is the right decision for their residual limb, they will still have to participate in physical therapy. The C-leg includes numerous benefits yet getting used to a brand new part of your body is a physical and psychological challenge involving a partnership between the patient and their prosthetic. Some patients fitted for an artificial leg can take up to 18-20 weeks to familiarize themselves with their new limb. The link provided below is a success story by Ali who hasn't slowed down since she lost her leg above the knee. This video shows how these new technologies can positively impact an individual's life. Ali's Success Story References Explain that stuff! Science and technology made simple. (n.d.). Retrieved April 1, 2016, from http://www.explainthatstuff.com/ Types of Prosthesis. (n.d.). Retrieved April 3, 2016, from http://bme240.eng.uci.edu/students/10s/slam5/types.html About prosthetic legs. (n.d.). Retrieved April 12, 2016, from http://www.ottobockus.com/prosthetics/lower-limb-prosthetics/ In-Text Citations Category:Prosthetics Category:Prosthesis